


Kiss Me Slowly

by rosalynbair



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15668637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosalynbair/pseuds/rosalynbair
Summary: It's been a year since the fight with Clyde, a year since you've seen him. A quiet night at a party leads to reconnecting. Song fic based on kiss me slowly by parachute.





	Kiss Me Slowly

You flatten down your skirt, the rough lace feeling foreign in against your soft fingertips, newly painted nails catching on loose strands of the fabric.

It had been so long since you had worn anything other than leggings or jeans, so long since you had fully tried to look pretty and presentable for public. Rather than keeping the makeup put away in the cabinet under the bathroom sink, the makeup sitting untouched and expiring for months along with the hair curler and straightener that were held in their holders on the inside of the cupboard door. All the while the dresses and skirts had been abandoned in your closet despite once being used almost every weekend. The high heels still scattered in the front hallway beside the front closet door from after your last date night.

You stare at the mirror, barely recognizing the girl you were trying to hide - the one who, even after almost a year, still cried herself to sleep because of a stupid breakup, the girl who avoided all possible outings because she was scared she would run into him again - The heels felt uncomfortable on your feet, as you weren’t used to the elevation anymore, running shoes and ballet flats had been your choice in the past months. Your balance would hopefully improve, and maybe your wobbly ankles wouldn’t need support every few moments.

Your hair was curled, a few strands pulled away from your face and pinned back with bobby pins with small white pearls on them, matching the stack of delicate silver and white bracelets on your wrists. Your makeup was done as well as you could with your memory of how to do it with your now unpracticed and shaky hands.

You picked up your phone after pulling on a thin denim jacket, grabbing your keys and leaving the small apartment that you had started renting after moving out of Clyde’s trailer. Despite being so small, you felt alone in it, feeling like the space was too big for you alone.

You left the building, going to your car and driving to Jack Dill’s house. The small town flying by you in a blur of browns and tans. You had avoided being too far deep into town, avoiding anywhere where you could run into Clyde. And here you were, willingly driving to the house just outside of town, a few minutes away from Duck Tape.

Your friends had had enough with you hiding from your life, and decided now was the time to bring you back in. To them, you had had enough time to breathe and regain composure of your life. To be able to see your ex-fiancee without immediately needing to run in the opposite direction.

But how wrong they truly were.

You pulled up to the house, mind wandering to who would be here, he most likely would be, and you would try to avoid him as much as possible. You would try to mingle, smile and keep some form of small talk with regular patrons to the bar, Jimmy and Mellie Logan’s friends. Your goal was to try and seem like you were perfectly fine when really, as you saw the familiar car parked in the driveway, your heart was breaking all over again.

You stepped out of your car, taking a deep breath, blinking away the tears that had pooled in your eyes. You flattened down your skirt once more, tugging the hem to pull it down to a proper and decent length. You pull your jacket around you tightly, feeling naked if you revealed the dark blue partially-cropped top you had decided to wear. Your phone was held tightly in your hand as you started walking up the steps of the front porch, admiring Luke’s dream catchers and wind chimes hung on the porch silently as you passed them.

Standing in front of the door, you knocked quietly. Within moments, Jack had opened the door and had you in a tight hug, his arms wound around you tightly. Instead of returning it -his arms were too tight around you to move your own arms- you rested your head on his shoulder in an attempt to show some form of affection.

“You look good kid” he said, smiling at you. You gave him a weak smile back, letting it fade quickly. “I know you don’t want to be here, but you need to do something other than work.”

“I love my work” you mutter defensively, mind flashing to the camera on your kitchen table “It doesn’t leave, and it’s something that I can fall back onto”

Jack sighs and pulls you into the house, shutting the door behind you by kicking it. You walked into the kitchen, people looked at you, trying to look not-sympathetic. These people were once your friends, people you would drink and party with, people you used to tell secrets to, people who used to come over to your house to do the unspeakable things to a sober person. Now, these people were almost strangers.

You took a deep breath.

Pretty smile, strong posture, think murder.

You smiled at them, hiding the pain and the insecurities that were hiding under the surface of your facade. Their expressions changed to ones of shock, before quickly re-composing and returning the smile.

“Y/n!” Someone yelled, you looked over and saw Jimmy standing beside him grinning wildly, his short hair in disarray, eyes lit up with the fire they always had in them.

You walked over, trying to keep the fake smile on your face without letting it falter. Without a glance to the heart-breaking adorable country boy beside him, you engulfed Jimmy into a hug, a laugh booming from his chest before kissing your forehead.

“Where the hell have you been y/n!” he asked, keeping a strong arm around you, his West Virginia twang squeezing through his words “Better yet, what have you been doing! Nobody’s seen you in months! You still live in town, don’t you?”

"Work keeps me busy” you said simply, shrugging. You weren’t going to admit to what you had been doing for the past eleven months, you weren’t going to admit that you were actively avoiding the entire Logan clan.

“It’s really good to see you” he smiles, he leans in for another hug, his lips right beside your ear “He misses you, and I know you miss him.”

He had whispered it to you, making sure only you heard it. You pulled away, making it seem like he hadn’t just told you that.

You glanced at Clyde, His long hair untrimmed since the last time you saw him, his gaze not towards you but instead on the beer he had in his good hand. He didn’t miss you. He was the one who walked away. He was the one who made you hurt. He couldn’t possibly miss you.

“Hello Clyde” you say, deciding that you were going to be civil. You could make it through tonight.

He, looks up from his beer, keeping his eyes trained on you, although they were clouded. Almost as if he had the same war waging in him as you did.

“Hi y/n.” he said quietly, voice cracking slightly “You uh, you look good”

His accented voice cracks were breaking your heart again, tearing into the partially healed cracks.

You have a brief flashback to his voice cracking when he yelled at you and slammed the door in your face.

You nod, taking in his features. His hair was messy, clearly not seeing a brush in a while, his jeans actually had a tear at the knee, his old Bob Seger shirt had a hole separating the collar from the actual shirt a little bit – but he was attempting to cover it with his flannel. He looked like he was trying to hide bags under his eyes.

He looked terrible.

“You too” you lie, averting your eyes from him. His own eyes, you knew, never left you. You felt his gaze on you, analyzing everything about you.

“Y/n?” Someone asked from behind you. You turned around and grinned, a genuine grin. You were once again pulled into a hug, the arms around you belonging to Greg – an old friend you had grown up with.

“Greg!” you exclaimed, jumping slightly in surprise, but hugging him back tightly nonetheless.

“I didn’t expect you to be here! Nobody thought you’d come.” He said, kissing your cheek with his beer-wet lips. You shrug and flatten down his hair, kissing his rosy cheek in return. “You look amazing! Pretty legs, as always”

“Pretty legs that haven’t seen sun in forever” you laugh, looking down at the tan that was almost gone now.

“Eh, you coming up to the cottage soon? My family misses you.” he says, nudging your side. Greg was your best friend, had been ever since you had literally bumped into him when you were fifteen – they had been like your own family ever since.

“Maybe, I’d have to check my schedule” you tell him, smiling. You missed his little sister, and you missed his mom’s cooking more than anything at that moment.

“Well, I’m going to get a drink, I’ll talk to you later y/n.” he tells you with a grin, kissing your cheek again and almost skipping away to the kitchen.

You turned back to Jimmy and Clyde, who now had a pretty sour look on his face. Jimmy was nodding his head along to the hippie-indie music Jack had playing through the stereo from his Ipod, pretending that his brother didn’t look like he was about to commit a felony.

You end up falling back into conversation with Jimmy while, some people coming over to say hello and hug you. Clyde had left to hang out with other people, checking in with his regulars. But you knew he just didn’t want to be around you.

At one point, Jimmy drags you out into the middle of the living room, twirling you in his arms during some techno music Jack had playing. Others joining you when upbeat songs played. But soon enough, the songs changed, you looked at Jack, who was standing, Ipod in hand, winking at you. Your eyes were wide, and people were slowing down their dances, pulling someone special-or friendly- to them. You almost choked on Jimmy’s drink that you had stolen from him.

Stay with me,  
baby stay with me,  
tonight don’t leave me alone

Your eyes almost instantly found the country boy walking towards you. He held out his hand and you took it gently, hesitating for only a moment before your cold hand was in his warm, slightly clammy one.

He pulled you to him, you looked up at his face. Even in the heels, you were incredibly short in front of him.

“Talk with me?” he asks, his voice wavering. He looks down at you with frightened eyes. You could hear his heart hammering in his chest.

You couldn’t get the words out as you opened your mouth slightly, the words you wanted to say coming out in a scared and shaky breath.

“Please.” he whispers, the word blurred by his accent.

Without speaking, you nod. Letting him pull you out of the room.

Walk with me,  
come and walk with me,

He led you up the stairs, pulling you into a room that was at the end of the hallway. You let go of his hand, standing near the door, wrapping your jacket tightly around you again as you stared at the floor.

Clyde had walked over to the window, starring out onto the town. You looked up, glancing at the unmade bed and suitcase that had clothing spilling out of it. You saw some articles you remembered wearing when you were making breakfast oh so long ago.

I can see you there with the city lights,  
Fourteenth floor, pale blue eyes.  
I can breathe you in.

You stared at Clyde’s back, wanting to reach out to him. But you held your shaking hands to your body, arms wrapped around yourself.

“You’re not staying at the trailer?” You ask quietly, trying to fill the silence.

“The roof caved in.” You hear him mutter. “It’s being fixed.”

You saw him run his fingers through his hair, getting caught in the tangles slightly before pushing through them, he turns and looks at you, tears starting to fall from his eyes.

He started walking over to you, shoving his hand into his pocket. He stopped right in front of you, and you could feel the heat radiating off his body.

Two shadows standing by the bedroom door,  
No, I could not want you more than I did right then,  
As our heads leaned in.

“I’m so sorry” he whispered, voice cracking once again.

You reach your hand up slowly, breathing slightly ragged as you pressed your fingers against his cheek gently, wiping the tears away with your thumb, hand holding his cheek.

Clyde took another step, pressing his body directly against yours, bending down to your height.

Your eyes were wide as your breath sped up along with your heartbeat. You heard his breathing catch before there was pressure on your lips.

Well, I’m not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Hold my breath as you’re moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.

You closed your eyes, moving one of your hands to grip his shirt, pulling him closer while the other wrapped itself around the back of his neck, fingers tangling in his hair.

He made a small whimpering sound and pressed your back against the door, quickly locking it as his hand placed itself under your jacket on your bare skin that your crop top didn’t cover.

You pulled away slightly, resting your head on the door, looking at Clyde.

You whispered his name, testing it on your tongue again.

“Please don’t leave.” he begs, burying his face into the crook of your neck.

Stay with me, baby stay with me,  
Tonight don’t leave me alone.  
She shows me everything she used to know,  
Picture frames and country roads,  
When the days were long and the world was small.

You pushed his head up so you could look at him, you saw his tired gaze, and leaned in again, pressing your lips back against his. Wanting the feeling so badly, wanting to feel how you felt eleven months ago before any of this had happened.

“Stay with me” you whispered against his lips.

She stood by as it fell apart,  
Separate rooms and broken hearts,  
But I won’t be the one to let you go.

He pushed you backwards, towards the messy bed. You kiss him as he pushes you to sit down. Pushing the jacket off of your shoulders, tossing it over to his suitcase.

Clyde sits beside you, attaching his lips back on to yours.

“I’m so sorry for what I did to you” He whispered “God I should have never pulled away from you. I should have never let you drift away from me”

You shake your head, running your fingers through his hair. Nails scratching his scalp slightly. You feel the shiver that racks his body, and you push him back against the bed, laying beside him and kissing his neck. Setting your leg around his hip, skirt bunching up higher and higher as you adjusted your leg.

Clyde’s hand was placed on your outer thigh, rubbing small circles with the pad of his thumb.

Oh, I’m not sure what this is gonna be,  
But with my eyes closed all I see  
Is the skyline, through the window,  
The moon above you and the streets below.

You kiss his neck repeatedly, remembering the times you had done this before. Remembering his ragged breath, whimpering and his squirming.

He turns his head and kisses your temple, rubbing his hand up and down your thigh slowly.

Hold my breath as you’re moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don’t run, just kiss me slowly.

You press your lips against his once more, tangling a hand into his hair, adjusting yourself so that you were closer to him.

“I’m so sorry.” he whispers again, and you tasted the salty tears on your lips.

“Stop saying that” you mutter against his lips “It wasn’t just your fault.”

“I’m the one who started the fight” he whispers to you, lips ghosting over yours.

“The fight was a long time in the making” You reply.

Don’t run away…  
And it’s hard to love again,  
When the only way it’s been,  
When the only love you knew,  
Just walked away…  
If it’s something that you want,  
Darling you don’t have to run,  
You don’t have to go …  
Just stay with me, baby stay with me

“please, just don’t leave me again” Clyde whispers, you shake your head.

“I don’t think I could, even if I wanted to” you tell him against his lips.

“I love you, y/n” he tells you, accent thick with emotions “The past year has been the worst of my life.”

You nodded, understanding completely.

“I love you too Sven” you replied, nuzzling your face into his neck for a moment. “Though based on the year you lost your arm, or when you went to jail… A year without me seems like nothing.”

Hold my breath as you’re moving in,  
Taste your lips and feel your skin.  
When the time comes, baby don’t run, just kiss me slowly.

Clyde’s lips are against your temple, trailing them across your brow, nose, cheekbones, cheeks, jawline, neck, the corner of your mouth. All while his hand caresses your thigh gently, pulling your leg up slightly to adjust it on his hip.

His lips press against yours once more, and you smile, knowing that you were going to be okay.

When the time comes, baby don’t run, just kiss me slowly.


End file.
